Roronoa Senshi/Personality and Relationships
Personality While Senshi puts on a facade of calmness and self-confidence, she is actually rather messed up mentally. She suffers from PTSD and signs of severe abuse. She does not trust easily, and does not forgive easily. She is often seen as a terrified child, hiding rather than fighting most of the time. Silver once described her in a single word. "Broken". However, when threatened or forced into a fight, Senshi is seen as a demon, refusing to give up or surrender. In fact, she will sometimes push herself past her limits out of fear of losing. She says it is because she has something she needs to find. However, Senshi is still capable of feeling happiness. She is shown to like chocolate, and often star gazes and watches the sun set, awing at the natural beauty. These are some of the few times Senshi does not seem so "broken". Senshi also appears to have a slight identity crisis. Whenever people ask who she is, she always replies, "When I find out, I'll let you know." While she answers to the name Senshi, she claims that it doesn't feel like hers, but like she's wearing the name of a dead person. This is one of her main reasons for going to sea, to find out exactly who she is. Relationships "They aren't my underlings. They're my Nakama." Crew Senshi is the Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates. She sees her crew as her family and is willing to do anything to protect them, even give her own life. She's been known to purposely not tell them about dangerous stuff she did while alone in hopes of not making them worry, and yet they always find out. However, she still keeps her past a secret from them in fear of what they would think, though when it is revealed, they are more than supportive, earning Senshi's undying gratitude. Just like she would die for them, they would die for her. Friends/Allies Outside of her crew, Senshi doesn't have many friends. She does however have relationship with Silver of the Skyline Pirates. Considering they are both "broken", they share much in common. This also allowed Silver to slowly dissolve the barriers around Senshi's heart and allow her to love him. Family Her family consists of her brother Zoro, though all she knows about him is what the newspapers say about him and his crew. They were separated at the age of three and she never saw him again. Even after nearly 16 years, the two have never crossed paths, mostly because Senshi was unaware that he was alive. Upon hearing of her brother's exploits, she hoped to see him again, though she is also afraid that he may not remember her. Enemies Senshi has made many enemies over the course of her time as a pirate. Her most prominent enemy is a Marine Captain named Mizumau Aoka. She first met Aoka when her crew accidentally arrived at a Marine Training Camp, where Aoka captured her crew and used them as bait for her. Afterwards, she captured Senshi, sending her to her execution, where she just barely escaped. Two years later, they met again at G-0, where Senshi and her crew were going to rescue Nova from ''His ''execution. Senshi won that battle but just barely. The third time they met, Senshi returned Aoka's sister, Mizumau Shiroka, believed dead to Aoka, Aoka allowed Senshi to escape, her viewpoint of Senshi changed. Aoka constantly refered to Senshi as Sea-scum, pirate-trash, or other derrogatory phrases. Only after Senshi returned Shiroka did Aoka ever call her by her name. Category:Character Subpages Category:Roronoa Senshi